Sacrifices Made Rewards Claimed
by reapersama101
Summary: Pacifica Halliwell has been drawn undercover into the Underworld for eight months now. Her life has changed. However once she comes out from there, she finds that her family has not only moved but made new friends as well.Will one of them "connect" w/her?


"Our queen," Dominix greeted as he knelt to his knee. I watched on, somewhat bored as he bowed his head. "Stand," I commanded, my voice drawling and dull. Having been here for nearly eight months, having been bowed to each and every day since day one when I earned the respect in the Underworld, things have become monotonous. Things were…odd. Being not only a Halliwell but also the youngest daughter of Phoebe at age 14 now and having this respect in the Underworld appeared far from good.

I stood from my "throne" as the demons and lower beings in here have claimed it. They believe I am nearly as powerful as the Source however I knew better than that. These creatures thought that I had the ability above them when if guaranteed they could gang up on me and bring me down easily. They had also gowned me as a queen, something I was interested in. Not the being the queen bit but rather the clothing bit. I enjoyed the luxury of the gowns they put me in; each of them black and thin yet a graceful cloth. The one I wore swung off of my shoulders, the sleeves draping around my slim wrists that only appeared smaller in the uniform of my own. It dragged as I was extremely short; only 4'6"; and clung to my waist. I had the ability of my Aunt Piper; the ability to freeze time as well as to cause things to *ahem* combust.

"What is it, Dominix?" I asked as I reached up with both hands, pulling my thick mahogany hair high and playing with it there. When let completely down, the hair fell to my waist as my mom had encouraged me to not cut it. "I have news about the Halliwells," Dominix announced as he pulled himself to his feet. He was incredibly taller than I was and yet he feared me; something I hated. I didn't like it when people feared me however when I was once angry and still around my family, I was extremely angry for my cousin had died in one of a demon's attacks; Bianca. She was my Aunt Paige's oldest daughter and the only hope for the Power of Three other than me and my sisters; now me and my sisters were destined to reign over magic and protect all innocents.

"What's the news?" I questioned, interested as my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Demons didn't keep track of the Halliwells anymore since I began to reign over a portion of the Underworld incidentally. I was not evil; far from it. However no one in the Underworld knew that and as long as I remained down here my family was safe, knowing I would find revenge if anything were to happen to my family. "A team of Dark-Lighters had been scouting the La Push reservation area when _something_ appeared; completely out of nowhere." Dominix announced, his voice perking incredibly at the end of his sentence. I chuckled as I turned back to my throne, taking just a simple few steps toward it.

"Let me guess; was it a White-lighter?" I chuckled as I ascended the brief steps to my throne. "No, my queen," Dominix chuckled as I paused on the second step. I turned back to Dominix, releasing my hair and allowing it to fall freely, just barely over my shoulders. "Then what was it?" I asked, curious and confused. What on Earth could shock a Dark-lighter so much? "It was your _house_, my queen." Dominix laughed aloud. I smirked to myself as I faced Dominix completely. "Are you saying that my _house _simply appeared out of nowhere in the middle of La Push, Washington?" I laughed as I grinned at the demon. I was pretty sure that a house couldn't travel over seven hundred miles on its own…

"And the Halliwells…?" I questioned cautiously as thoughts began to churn in my mind. I knew that this must've been a spell gone awry by either of my sisters; Penny or Patty, one of the two. I had never been one for spells however more…independent powers. "Each of them appeared to have no clue as to what had happened however two seemed rather…joyous." Dominix chuckled once more though his brows contorted in his slight confusion. "Yes, well, are any them hurt?" I ground out, annoyed at his lack of perception.

"No! None of them are hurt; they all seemed perfectly healthy." Dominix immediately insisted. "Queen Pacifica, please," Dominix started up once more as he fell back to his knee, his head dropping once more. My jaw dropped in shock as he had never done this twice before; he had always taken into consideration that I had asked him to stand. "What is it?" I murmured, still shocked as this was completely confusing. Dominix cleared his throat once more, his eyes glancing up at me.

"Some have suggested rumors that you are…," Dominix cleared his throat as he continuously glanced up at me. "That you plan to marry the Source; you two would be unstoppable as the Halliwells once were matched with the Source." Dominix started up once more. This shocked me even further. I had never thought to marry the Source and I would never even dare consider it! I didn't want to be married just for power; especially not EVIL power. "That's a, um, false rumor, Dominix. No worries," I murmured.

My brows furrowed together once more in confusion at this. "Find who started the rumor, Dominix," I demanded as I settled back onto my throne. I shifted sideways so that my feet dangled over the edge of the chair. Dominix bowed once more before exiting the room in an immediate rush. I was left to my thoughts in the cave; left to drown in my own concerns. If the Source planned to marry me…I had no backup; I had nothing but my abilities that would be useless on the Source of All Evil!

"LEO!" I cried out, desperate in my act yet attempting to keep my voice from alerting the others down the hall. Instantly I rushed to the doorway, my face contorting in worry. I was never fit to be the strong one in our family. I was fit to be the worrier; the person who wasn't left to things like this. Ooh! I really wished I hadn't come here.

"Leo!" I hissed in a whisper as I glanced around the entirely fire-lit cavern. Nothing but stone walls and the consistent fires welcomed my sight as I glanced around. I had barely been out of this cave the past eight months; constantly checking over my family and constantly directing the demons away from innocents.

I knew it was a long shot that my uncle would hear me from the Underworld so I was especially relieved when the shimmering orbs began to appear, sadistically bright in such a low-lit cave. I have, of course, kept in contact with my Aunt Paige and my Uncle Leo for they could orb in any time they wanted however the others weren't as easy to contact. Sometimes my Aunt Paige would come in with my mother and possibly Wyatt or Chris. I hardly ever saw my cousins from my Aunt Paige's end because they knew that I was here because of what I'd done after my cousin had died. Of course I had overrun merely because it insured that my family would remain safe as long as others were so afraid that they would stay clear.

I bit my bottom lip tightly as I pulled taut the doors of my cave, entitling me to my privacy. Leo stood before me, concerned in all of his sandy-blonde glory and worry-lined self. "What is it?" Leo asked instantly as he rushed to my side. I could practically already see his hands glowing in preparation to heal me. I frowned at my Uncle, still biting my lip and shaking my head to indicate I wasn't hurt. "What's wrong?" Leo asked, concern etched deeply into him. I opened my mouth to speak however I was thinking of what to say. This wasn't exactly an emergency so why on Earth had I called him down?

"Why was the house moved?" I questioned, confusion and success etched into my system. I had at least come up with an excuse as to why I had called him down. Perhaps I had just been paranoid or something. I was definitely overreacting. And perhaps I was simply lonely; missing my family. Leo instantly took on a face of realization before turning to a sheepish grin; one that he was famous for when he screwed up. I relaxed as I glanced at the door to see if anyone had come. Of course the door was secure and I was simply paranoid (as always).

"Penny insisted that there was something in La Push for us and that we needed to move there immediately. I was right on my way to tell you, actually!" Leo insisted, lifting his fists in a way to emphasize his words. I rolled my eyes at my uncle as I stepped away from the doorway, glancing in its direction every once in a while. Leo returned with his own eye-roll and crossed his arms in a very "I'm your uncle; I'm allowed to be forgetful" way. "A team of Dark-Lighters saw you, ya know." I grumbled as I dropped into my throne. Leo furrowed his brows in a confused expression, most likely wondering why he hadn't sensed them anywhere near there.

"We didn't see anybody." Leo insisted, his voice containing his confusion. Ding, ding, ding! One guess point for Pacifica; zero for whoever the hell else. "Yeah, well; Dominix just told me about the house appearing _in the middle of La Push_." I emphasized, my eyebrows rising in accusation. Leo rolled his eyes before stopping mid-roll. "That's not what you called me down here for." Leo insisted, his voice very confident. He kept his arms completely crossed and tilted his head downward to give me the "I'm the adult; spill" look. It was very irritating. I sighed to myself; there was no getting around Uncle Leo and his "feelings". He can just sense what the truth is and what's not; that included evading the truth.

"No, it's not." I grumbled, mainly to myself. If Leo could sense it then there was no denying myself. "There's a rumor…" I began, wrinkling my nose in distaste. "…that apparently I plan to marry the Source to become the next power-couple," I finished, swallowing the dryness in my throat. Leo frowned at this. "It could be untrue but I'll make sure to check with the Elders that they haven't heard anything like this. If they have then I was bound to find out sooner or later." Leo assured me as he took a step forward to look me in the eye. "Everything's going to be fine, Pacifica; we'll make sure that things go fine." Leo assured me as he placed on his "Serious" face. Yep; capital letter (O_O). I paused for a moment before I was certain he would leave. Then I said it.

"I want to go home." I ground out, squeezing my eyes shut. Leo frowned at me. "Then we can—," He started but I stopped him near instantly. "But I need to finish things down here. I need to make sure our family is safe and stays safe." I managed. I wanted out of the Underworld; away from the Source and his possible plans of marriage. I was afraid and I didn't want to be anywhere near here. I wanted actual sunlight; I wanted water and not the dirty water we had down here. I wanted the surface; not here. Leo looked concerned for a moment. He was concerned for me. I didn't like worrying people but I had to tie up loose ends beneath. "Don't worry, Leo!" I exclaimed as I tossed my hands to the air in an attempt to lighten the mood. I even grinned.

Leo still seemed unconvinced, especially with his "you're not fooling me" stern look. I chuckled to myself, a genuine reaction to that look. I'd seen that look used way too many times on Wyatt and Chris as we'd been…well, I can't honestly say growing up but somewhere near that. I let my hands fall only to place firmly on my hips. "I'm sending your dad down for a chat; you two can convince yourselves that nothing is wrong." Leo stated seriously, pointing a finger in my direction to emphasize his point. As much as I wished to protest against this, I had nothing to protest with. I wanted to speak with my father as I'd last seen him over a month ago. I missed having my family at my disposal.

"Well, make that for tomorrow. I'm tired and I want sleep!" I replied tactfully. In full truth I was about to drop from exhaustion. Demons had come to me, day in and day out, speaking of "oh, what shall we do about this" and "oh, what about that" and yada, yada, yada! I wanted nothing more than to have at least a day off if not to get out of here. Leo wrinkled his nose in distaste as he gave me a protective once-over, attempting to convince himself that I was alright. If I wasn't and he went home and reported that, dad might have just punched his lights out. And that's hard to do to a White-Lighter.

"Fine," Leo stated pertly before his presence became…blurred. I disliked that he always had to appear in such a dark room with such bright lights.

I sighed to myself, reaching a set of fingers to my forehead to attempt at rubbing away the oncoming headache. My head felt as though someone had taken an axe to it within the night and simply decided to slowly split it open. "Artemis!" I cried out, frowning at myself. Artemis instantly appeared in the doorway's presence, the doors practically flung off of their hinges in this. Artemis was a smart demon; one that knew better than to betray me. He was also the one who had become somewhat of a right-hand man in the past eight months. Artemis was a very old man, though so there wasn't any hope for us. His appearance was cloaked entirely in a black suit, matching the tone of the room. His skin radiated, it was so pale and luminescent and his hair was brilliantly a shimmering gray. His eyes, however, had always caught me off-guard. In this realm (the Underworld), I was used to seeing beady black eyes and possibly all black eyes or perhaps albino blue eyes. However Artemis's eyes were a shade of shimmering green. He was ever the strange demon.

"Yes, my Queen," Artemis greeted as he bent to a bow, yet not entirely to the knee as most would. I offered a soft smile to Artemis in which he was never shocked by. I had heard that Artemis was a wise old man, barely working for either Good nor Evil. He had never killed yet never placed an interest in Good. "Would you mind seeking the Healer and asking for a remedy? I believe I'll need some help sleeping." I requested of my friend. Artemis offered a light-hearted smile, merely nodding before bowing once more before leaving. No matter how many times I protested Artemis had insisted that he bowed and I no longer gave a crap.

I settled once more into the comfort of my throne, placing an easy bet onto my lack of sleep for the night. Without help I would've gone for hours on end however eventually Artemis returned with a "wish you well" smile and a bottle of remedy from the Healer. As I did with all of the remedies I accepted from the Healer, once Artemis was out of the room I brought the bottle's tip to the brim of the fern beside my throne. Once I was convinced that it wasn't poisoned, I took a nice swig of the drink. Call me a drunkard; call me a Witch; but don't call me stupid.

::: 3rd PoV: Back the Manor (now in La Push):::

"Where were you?" Piper questioned curiously as she began to set down the setting for the table, preparing for dinner. "Um, Pacifica called me," Leo answered hesitantly. He knew that the subject of Pacifica had always been a soft subject in the house since she had gone undercover in the Underworld. Piper had been worried and so had Phoebe however both had been convinced by Pacifica herself. Paige had never needed convincing; she had been all for a plan that would work.

Still Leo kept no secrets (especially ones that involved Piper's own niece) from his wife. "Oh." Piper stated simply as she dropped the set of silverware to the table. Leo grinned at his wife, knowing she would enjoy the next news. "She's decided to come home." Leo stated matter-of-factly. Piper's eyes instantly widened and she raised her head to look up at her husband. "That's…" Piper trailed off in a stuttering mess, not able to form her excitement into words. Piper was quite literally bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Well, have you told Phoebe yet?" Piper exclaimed, her arms flailing to the sides yet not dropping a thing. Piper still hated messes after all of these years.

"No, Piper! I just got home," Leo laughed to his wife as he noted that his expected excitement was indeed there. Piper loved her nieces and her sons; hell, Piper loved the whole family more than anything in the world! "She's a bit concerned about things but she's decided that once she ties up a few loose ends, she'll be coming home." Leo insisted. Of course this had been what he had heard, nearly word for word of it however his hope was faltering after so many months of her being gone. Even with her back, things would be different. Pacifica would be different; changed from the Underworld and the demons that had surrounded her on a daily basis.

"Go tell Phoebe and Coop; they'll be…wow, they'll be thrilled!" Piper exclaimed in a shrill tone as she began to set the table once more, her eyes still wide and her energy still fired. And as Leo left his wife, she was humming. She barely hummed anymore. Leo chuckled to himself as he began to ascend the stairs. If he simply orbed to the attic, things would get dangerous as they often did when any of the Halliwell family was in the attic. And knowing the surprise it usually cast upon Penny, the psychic of the house nonetheless, sometimes it involved a dropping of some kind of explosive potion.

Penny, the wonderful middle child, had become the resident klutz and all-around potion fanatic, making a deadly combo. Leo could hear a muttered voice all the way from the center of the final set of stairs. Of course Penny had always been an odd fanatic, always leaving in some form of a zone and when ripped out of that zone, leaving deadly consequences. That's why no one liked going into the attic anymore as it usually involved a lot of healing. However Leo was less afraid as he already knew that Phoebe, Coop and Patty were in the same attic as Penny. "Honey, visions don't just come true on a whim; things take time." Leo heard Phoebe tell. This was a sign of a frustrated Penny.

Leo warily forced his fist to the door, causing the quietest of knocks yet one heard loud and clear throughout the attic. He finally pushed open the door and offered a sheepish grin to the family of four in the attic. The mini-fridge door was wide open to reveal rows upon rows of multicolored vials and bottles; ones that needed colder temperature and more time to age. Penny was very paranoid. "Just got back from the Underworld," Leo announced, clearing his throat after the final word. Instantly Patty's eyes widened to the room. She, as the eldest sister, felt the greatest amount of responsibility and felt slightly guilty for having "let" Pacifica go off as a cocked gun, bringing forth the event that set her undercover in the first place.

Both girls, Penny and Patty, were brilliantly minded and both girls were very beautiful and very caring. Patty held the ability to astral project and to move objects with her mind however had also taken on the role as Cupid from her father's side, adding an added bonus to that bit. She was the tallest and eldest at about 20; a pretty age for herself and yet she prided herself upon being young. She had always captivated attention with her long creamy brown ringlets that fell just around her face as she had taken it to cut it recently, unlike Pacifica. The curls were a creamy caramel color, shining with dangerous curls and definitely beautiful around her face. Her face itself seemed to be tanned as though in a tanning salon that had created the perfect complexion however she prided herself on it being natural and even had her own beauty mark at the edge of her chin. Her eyes had been the inherited dark brown of her mother's and rimmed thickly with lashes and perched neatly beneath arched eyebrows. She wore a set of tight jeans and a large-buckled belt along with a brown lacy tank top. Her feet were covered by socks yet she wore no shoes.

Penny was a brilliant girl at age 17; the smartest of the three. She had a lightly peachy complexion, one with a permanent blush and odd mixtures of tones to make the perfect ivory. Her hair remained dark and smooth in a tight ponytail at the back of her head as a set of thickly-rimmed glasses framed her caramel brown eyes, siding with her father. She had been shorter yet Pacifica had always been shortest. Penny was at simply 5'2", still considerably taller than Pacifica. She wore a thick tan sweater/cardigan and a set of looser jeans, ones with holes in the knees and a braided belt to hold them up. She wore no socks, no shoes.

"Well? What happened? Is Pacifica alright? Is she hurt? Did one of those demons get to her? Oh, god…" Patty trailed off in a groan, falling to the couch in her panic. Perhaps she was a bit dramatic… Leo chuckled to himself, shaking his head at his niece's theatrics. Phoebe herself was grinning like a madwoman, completely convinced that her daughter knew better than to get herself hurt. "Oh, look at you, all protective-like!" Phoebe squealed, instantly proud of her daughter and only leaving Leo to roll his eyes at the eccentric family. It was like having four Phoebe's.

"No; Pacifica's fine. In fact, she's preparing to pack up her loose ties and come home." Leo finally announced to the room. Phoebe gawked at Leo, instantly wondering what had kept him from telling her. Coop chuckled at the family, unsure of how to take his family's reactions. "Ah, Coop, you might wanna go visit her tomorrow. She's been worried 'bout something and wants to talk to you about it." Leo insisted to Coop. Coop only seemed a bit confused before shrugging. "But she's tired now and I take it she hasn't been having the greatest of times down there….so…." Leo trailed, nodding his head and only thinking of what could've possibly happened to Pacifica in the Underworld.

**ME: **I am very tired. I've grown accustomed to going to sleep at five in the morning then waking up at three. But the first chapter is finally done! All we need now is…*spots Mr. D attempting to sneak away* MR. D! GET BACK HERE! Oh, and Edward is out at the moment doing something so I brought the next best thing; EMBRY!

**EMBRY: ***looks around suspiciously and very confused-like* What just happened?

**ME: ***While attempting to pin Mr. D* I just ripped you from your world to the author box for just a moment! Relax, in the story you won't remember a thing!

**Mr. D: ***Struggling beneath Reapersama101's grip and fighting it all the way* RUN, DOG! RUN! I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT! BITCH THAT WAS MY KNEE!

**ME: ***still struggling on top of Mr. D* YOU HAVE NO KNEES!

...

**Mr. D: ***sniffs* That was uncalled for.

**EMBRY: ***rolls eyes* Reapersama101 does not own Twilight and/or Charmed however she does own her own characters such as Pacifica, Artemis and Dominix. Please do ignore all claims that Reapersama101 does indeed own Charmed and/or Twilight.


End file.
